shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jullafield Myzel
Jullafield Myzel is a grey elf bard who has been travelling the Shores of Winter for a long time. He has earned the title 'Lorist' because of his interest in history and folklore. In his travels he collects many local tales and legends and researches their origins, writes up histories and describes the far-off or inhospitable regions he visits in books and writings. Background There probably isn't a soul in the world who knows Jullafield's origin, including himself. Being a Grey Elf, he is assumed to originally be from the north, and presumably old enough to have lived in a grey elven settlement. Jullafield himself would deny this, remembering only his travels all along the shores and even to lands beyond it. Involvement Jullafield Myzel has written several books about historical events or specific places along the Shores of Winter. These include a description and history of Tearwood Forest, research on folklore about Shadewood Forest and a record of the First Battle of Frostkeep. He has accepted the position of Master at the Lex Arcanis, which he was offered by the wizard Kallaisen. Eager to pass on knowledge and skill, he is a driven teacher. However, his antics, bad memory and disinterest in political matters make him an unsuitable leader with the tendency to vanish (presumed traveling) at inconvenient times. More recently, Jullafield resigned from the position of Master and vanished from Frostkeep. His resignation is mostly due to his disagreement with Amir Sarifar, who "used the Duke to squeeze himself back into the Lex and wants to train recruits for the purpose of war instead of curiosity and passion for knowing." However, Jullafield realizes that this may save Frostkeep. By resigning he thought to avoid acting against his principles and secures a chance for Frostkeep to survive. And perhaps he also avoided being forced to take sides in the upcoming war. Strategy Jullafield is obviously not a warrior and lacks the discipline to be one. However he does seem to have some basic knowledge of battle tactics and skill with various weapons including the longbow, rapier, longsword and morningstar. While he has a weakness for heroics in battle, he knows to stay out of the front line and apply textbook Kazarn Battle Tactics when necessary. Quotes Trivia Jullafield Myzel enjoys playing his magical halfling mandolin which, with the right (wrong?) tunes, temporarily turns unfortunate victims into dangerous lunatics. Several Lex students who accidentally heard the melody had to be restrained for some time. Originally Jullafield Myzel was not really meant to be a player character. He was meant to take on an npc-like function; created mainly to supply some lore-books to the shores. DM-run events are at the basis of most of Jullafield's books. For the books of Shadewood and Tearwood, players were taking part in expeditions into the forests (run by Myzel as a player and by DM Shirqz). For the book on the Battle of Frostkeep, the battle itself was an event. (run by DM Shirqz) Jullafield Myzel was the first Grey Elf PC. See also * Book of the Shade Mountains * Book of the Tearwood: Elves of Tal'entylar * Book of the Shadewood * The Orcish Wars: Summarised History * Battle of Frostkeep External links Category:Player Characters